callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger (weapon)
This article is about a sawed-off shotgun. For the US military faction, please go to U.S. Army Rangers The Sears Ranger is a sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun. Unlike the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun, the fire key and the ironsight key each fire a barrel when pressed. In Game Multiplayer The Ranger is unlocked at Level 42. The gun is unique in that It's sights cannot be aimed down. Instead, the aim down sights button fires the second barrel. With the Akimbo attachment, the aim down sights button fires one shotgun while the fire button fires the other. Pressing the button again fires the second barrel of the respective shotgun. Thus, at most, Ranger users can only fire two barrels at a time. Akimbo is one of the more preferable attachments as it gives you four shots without reloading, as opposed to only two without Akimbo. Thus, Akimbo can be seen more as Extended Magazines rather than Akimbo. The attachment has little cost since the player cannot use the iron sights on the Ranger even without Akimbo. Being able to fire four shots helps at medium range when the target is too far away to be killed in one or two shots. It is also fairly accurate, despite what the Create-A-Class stats and common sense would say. Akimbo Rangers are often seen in multiplayer due to their sheer power. Much of the skill using the Ranger requires knowing when to fire two barrels or only one when faced with multiple enemies and knowing when to fire two shells from one shotgun, which allows the player to reload only one shotgun with the other still available for defense. Akimbo Rangers greatly benefit from reload canceling, as the time the shells are loaded are about half the time the reload animation lasts. A good sound to remember is the first "click" when the first shell(s) are apparently loaded; this is when you should reload cancel. A single Ranger can boast a few attributes that its akimbo counterpart (or the other shotguns in the game) can't. The single Ranger has the ability of being able to kill enemies within its maximum and minimum range almost 100% of the time without the need of the perks Stopping Power or Steady Aim. This is because the game calculates the Ranger's damage formula as 25-75 (x6) (150-450) + 25-75 (x6) (150-450) = Damage per shot (if the user is within the Ranger's bullet range and if they fire both shells at once). So this makes the minimum damage 300 (at the maximum range limit if all 12 combined pellets hit) and 900 (very close and if all the combined pellets hit). Since each player has 100 health total, the Ranger's damage per shot is potentially overkill, and can instantly kill even those with Painkiller. But even if very few of the pellets hit the target, it can still kill as all a user needs is 4/12 pellets to make contact in order to get a kill (which is extremely likely of happening because of the much smaller spread of the single Ranger compared to the akimbo Rangers). But the setback of the single Ranger is the constant reloading (especially if firing two shells at once). Being sawn-off means the shotgun has very poor range and accuracy, but immense damage per shell compared to unsawn shotguns. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Akimbo Gallery Image:Ranger_6.jpg|Ranger Image:Ranger Akimbo.jpg|Akimbo Rangers Trivia *The Ranger and the Model 1887 have the least attachments in the game, (not including launchers) only being able to accept Akimbo and FMJ. *The Ranger is one of the few weapons in the Call of Duty series that doesn't have any kind of sights. *The challenge "Both Barrels" is earned with the Ranger it involves killing a person by firing both barrels (Hence the name) of a Ranger at the same time it also earns an emblem. Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2